Not applicable
Typically, in electrical power plants in operation today, the prime mover for the generator is a mechanical turbine. The source of power for the turbine is normally either falling water obtained from lakes formed by damming rivers, or steam, obtained by turning liquid water into a gas (steam) by the addition of heat which may be obtained from the combustion of fossil fuels or nuclear reactions. Use of other sources of electrical energy, such as batteries, fuel cells, solar cells, and wind powered generators, is normally less economical than the use of turbine generators.
The underlying theory and equations which allowed others to build machines to convert other forms of energy into electrical energy were developed by James Maxwell and Michael Faraday. In the conversion of heat energy into electrical energy, the latent energy in fossil fuels is first converted into heat energy through the combustion process. This heat energy is then added to a working fluid (water) to increase its potential energy. This heat energy is then converted into mechanical energy by rotating a turbine, which includes electrically conducting coils, in a magnetic field. The fundamental principle utilized in producing electrical energy is that when an electrical conductor (wire) is moved through a magnetic field, an electrical current will flow through the conductor. By connecting this conductor to an external device the electrical current is made to move through the external device, such as an electrical motor, designed to produce a useful effect, and return to the generator.
Massive distribution systems are now required to transport electricity from the generator to the user. The costs associated with developing electrical power distribution systems are extremely high. Moreover, these distributions systems are fragile and need constant maintenance and repair, and power distribution is constantly threatened by climatic disruptions and sabotage.
There is a long felt need for a system for generating electrical power which is non-polluting. There is also a long felt need for a system for generating electrical power which does not require a massive distribution system of electrically conducting wires. There is also a long felt need for improvement in manufacturing processes for high temperature superconductive materials for application to many technical fields.
It should be noted that the description of the invention which follows should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples and preferred embodiments shown and described. Those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains will be able to devise variations of this invention within the scope of the appended claims.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a system for manufacturing a superconductive electrical conductor. A channel is formed in a mold that is formed from a ceramic material having a negative heat coefficient of expansion. A material having a positive heat coefficient of expansion that develops superconductivity characteristics upon the application of heat is deposited in the channel. Heat is applied to the mold with the material that develops superconductivity characteristics deposited in the channel to develop the superconductivity characteristics in the deposited material. In a particular embodiment, the negative heat coefficient of expansion and said positive heat coefficient of expansion are complementary, such that change with heat in dimensions of the channel formed in the mold and change with heat in dimensions of the material deposited in the channel are substantially the same. In a more particular embodiment the channel forms a coil.
In yet another embodiment, the invention comprises a system for initiating superconductive current flow in a coil formed from material that is superconductive below a certain temperature. The coil is immersed in a cryogenic fluid to cool the coil below its superconductive temperature. Heat is applied to a first segment of the coil to maintain the first segment above a superconductive temperature. A current flow is established in a second segment of the coil from a source of electric current. After the second segment becomes superconductive, the application of heat to said first segment is discontinued, thereby allowing the first segment to cool below the superconductive material and establishing superconductive current flow within the first and second segment of the coil.